Godzilla (Godzilla: Monster of Monsters!)
Summary Godzilla is the main playable character in the NES game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters! alongside Mothra. He is sent by the Earth to stop the invaders of Planet X from conquering the Universe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A physically, higher with Radiation Breath Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla/Godzilla: Monster of Monsters! Gender: Male (Sometimes referred to as "it") Age: Unknown, at least 200 million years old (This Godzilla appears to be based off Showa Godzilla) Classification: "Deadly Oriental Reptile" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (His power automatically recovers), Large Size (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Self-Sustenance (Throughout the entire game he roams around oxygen-less planets), Statistics Amplification (His power and life increase the more enemies he defeats), Is fairly skilled in combat, using high and low kicks and punches, Claws Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ physically (Based off Showa Godzilla, this Godzilla stands 50 meters tall and can crush "rocky mountains" almost as big as him, Can smash through a large metal wall blocking his path and hurt other kaiju capable of withstanding his Radiation Breath), higher with Radiation Breath (His atomic breath is strong enough to destroy and pulverize/vaporize tanks, other similar vehicles and rocky mountains almost as big as him, able to destroy the aforementioned metal wall with his Radiation Breath as well) Speed: Subsonic Travel Speed (Comparable to his Showa counterpart, capable of clearing distances as vast as he is big in seconds), at least Supersonic+ Reaction and Combat Speed (Can intercept, redirect and dodge projectiles ranging from tank shells and missiles from jets to Ghidora's Gravity Rays, as well as fight monsters faster than him) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to his Showa counterpart), possibly higher (Able to perfectly move and jump around on other planets from the Solar System with greater gravity than Earth's like Jupiter, where he would weigh over twice as much) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly higher (Can withstand the force of his own blows and attacks from other monsters comparable to his Radiation Breath) Stamina: High (Never shows signs of tiring in his multiple missions across the Solar System, battling multiple space monsters and sometimes one after the other) Range: Dozens of meters physically and with Radiation Breath Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, at least Average (Helped the Earth's population defeat the invaders of Planet X alongside Mothra, allowing them to teleport him and Mothra across the Solar System, and possesses decent fighting skills) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Radiation Breath:' Godzilla's trademark atomic breath, also known as "Radiation". *'Punch, Kick, Tail Chop:' Godzilla's standard physical attacks. He can duck or squat to dodge as well. Gallery coverfamicom.jpg|Japanese Famicom cover covernorthamerican.jpg|North American box art gojititle.png|Godzilla on the Japanese version's title screen Gojines2.png|Sprite necagoji.jpg|NECA figure based on this Godzilla File:Godzilla - Monster of Monsters! (NES) Music - Title Theme Japan File:Godzilla Monster of Monsters NES - Title Theme-1566261131 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters